The Sad End of a Legacy and the Start of a New
by Zdenko Masque
Summary: This is a ShadowPack story... Dedicated to my friend Wolf of the Moon's Shadow's charry, Starfire.


_~The Sad End of A Leagacy and the Start of a New~_

_**A/N: This is a ShadowPack story, so I know it won't get many reviews, but I'm writing it for one peticular person anyway, because she complained, and I felt bad... Anyway...**_

_**Dedication: This story is dedicated to Wolf of the Moon's Shadow, and her character Starfire.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the website ShadowPack, nor do I own any of the characters other than DarkestShadow. Any character of mine shall be identified with one of these: *. Thank you, and enjoy.**_

_**Chapter 1: The Sad End of a Legacy**_

"Darkest! Hurry! Drappa Starfire is in the Broken Shadows! She's being attacked!" These words sprang me from my thoughts. My ears perked and I looked up in time to see Lead Warrior Nova come running into my den, panting.

"Beta Darkest! Come quick!" She barked. I quickly sprang to my feet and was soon bounding after her.

~x-X~x-X~

Once in the Land of the Broken Shadows, it wasn't hard to find Starfire, because I could hear the angry barks. I followed Nova into the Alpha's den, and snarled at what I saw. She was a wolf I recognized as Tohru, a daughter of my mate, Fathom, who was born before Fathom lost control of the Sight and killed her (but that's a whole 'nother story), snarling at the older, golden furred she-wolf I knew was my Drappa. But Nova's and my attempts to help were all in vain, for Tohru was possessed by the Sight-possessed by her evil uncle, Fell-otherwise known as Wolf Bane. Starfire had done well to keep the younger wolf at bay, but her attention got distracted by Nova's and my entrance. Tohru took this chance to attack. She leaped onto Starfire's back, bringing the elder wolf down. I could only watch in horror as Nova tried to pry her off, Starfire's yelps of pain pounding in my ears.

"This isn't over Starfire!" Tohru said in a deeper voice that was clearly not hers, "I will have my revenge!"

"In your dreams, Fell!" Nova snarled as I took Starfire's scruff in my jaws.

"We will get oow wevenge, too!" My muffled threat sounded weak through my Alpha's fur. Nova squeezed under Starfire and lifted her up, and together we carried her back to our home, ShadowPack, and laid her in the Healer's den.

~x-X~x-X~

The last thing I wanted was bad news, as I watched the healer, my daughter Kiara, tend to my wounded hind legs. "Starfire..." She murmured quietly, "there's nothing left I can do..."

My ears lowered, and I dropped my head. "Where's Darkest?"

"Waiting outside."

"Call her in..."

I watched as my Beta trotted in, her green ears low and her usual bright, ice blue eyes were a rich purple color. "Starfire..."

I dipped my head to her. "Darkest. We need to talk."

Her ears pinned.

"Darkest... I can't move my lower half at all..." I winced at Darkest's expression of pain and sadness, "so I can no longer carry out my duties as Drappa of ShadowPack."

Darkest nodded slowly.

"But, I would like to make the annoucement at my old den, please..." I watched as Darkest got Nova and they hefted me onto their broad shoulders (both Darkest and Nova were rather large for young she-wolves), and carried me to the Alpha's den. They laid me in front of it, and I howled. "Let all wolves old enough to catch their own meat join here at the Alpha den for a pack meeting!"

As my pack gathered, I took in the sights of the pack with a new intrest. I would never see this again, never feel the wind flow through my fur as I bounded through the forest. I saw everything through new, saddened eyes. My head turned back when the last wolf sat down. "Wolves of the New Moon, wolves of ShadowPack... I have some sad news. In a battle with a Broken Shadower, I have been paralyzed." The horrified gasps made me even more sad. "but, we have our Beta to take my place. Darkest?"

I watched as she padded to me, her head dipped in respect.

"Do you promise to protect and fight for this pack, even at the cost of your own life?"

She took a deep breath, and nodded. "I do."

I rested my golden muzzle on her green head. "Then I pronouce you Beta DarkestShadow, our new Drappa. Rise, Drappa DarkestShadow of ShadowPack."

She stood, a new light shining in her blue eyes. "I know I can never be as great as you or Lluna, but I will make your Legacy proud, Starfire."

I smiled at the younger wolf and let her carry me to the Nursery, where I would spend the rest of my years. When she had left, and the mother wolves had fallen asleep, I thought of her words: _I will make your Legacy proud._

I smiled. "I know you will..."


End file.
